


Память золота

by Lundo



Series: Мини низкого рейтинга 2019 [6]
Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Drama, F/M, Gen, M/M, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-10 19:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lundo/pseuds/Lundo
Summary: История меняется каждый раз, когда монета взмывает в воздух, ловит солнечный луч стёртым боком и тяжело падает на раскрытую ладонь. Суини не может запомнить их все и теряется в своём прошлом, как ребёнок в тёмном лесу. Было? Не было? Он не помнит. Ещё немного, он и имя своё забудет.





	Память золота

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке.

История меняется каждый раз, когда монета взмывает в воздух, ловит солнечный луч стёртым боком и тяжело падает на раскрытую ладонь. Суини не может запомнить их и теряется в своём прошлом, как ребёнок в тёмном лесу. Было? Не было? Он не помнит. Ещё немного, он и имя своё забудет.

Суини пьёт — пиво и виски, водку и снова пиво, вкус исчезает — и ждёт, когда память оставит его. Может быть, тогда голова перестанет болеть, а неизвестные голоса наконец заткнутся? С него уже хватит историй.

* * *

Суини помнит звук неутомимых волынок и стук каблуков, приветственные крики и искусанный рот. Помнит жёлтое платье, по которому вышивкой бежит красная нить, и длинные волосы, пахнущие сушёной травой. Имени не помнит, но помнит гладкость кожи под ладонями и тёплое дыхание. У неё должна быть крупная родинка под левой лопаткой. Она должна стать его женой — станет же?

Суини помнит гомон рынка, запах стухшей рыбы и свежих фруктов. Он сидит на нагретых камнях и подбрасывает монету, чистенькую, новенькую — ну загляденье, не монета. Мимо спешат люди, отводят взгляды, боятся посмотреть ему в глаза. А Суини скучно, и он ждёт кого-то, кто согласится сыграть. Он даже готов поддаться — для начала. 

Суини помнит молодую ведунью с косящими глазами — так боги метят своих. Она не достаёт ему до плеча, маленькая, тонкая, и стонет во весь голос, когда он берёт её. В ту ночь в лесу не слышны ни совы, ни волки, ни вездесущие мыши. Весь мир принадлежит им, и она извивается у Суини на коленях. Пламя костра пляшет в двух шагах от них, откидывая тени на деревья и на её спину.

Воспоминания теснятся, обступая Суини, кружат в хороводе.

* * *

Под утро его снова будит сраный колокол. Скорбный унылый звук распугивает рассветную тишину и накрывает лес, и озеро, и широкую кровать, на которой спит Эоранн, крепко прижавшись к мужу.

Суини терпит день, и ещё один, и следующий — уступает мольбам жены, которая просит его не ходить. Она уже дважды видела дурной сон, гадала на свечах и на рунах, на цветах и на петушином сердце — беда стучится в их двери, судьбы их подвешены на языке колокола, что стонет по утрам на другой стороне озера.

Эоранн молит мужа уехать прочь, осесть в другом месте, где не будет ни христиан, которые чумой расползаются по стране, ни колоколов. Эоранн знает: он откажется и долго она его не удержит. Она плачет, целует его, крепко держит за тёплый плащ, пропахший лошадиным потом и лесом. Суини больше не слышит её — есть ли сейчас кто-то, кого бы услышал? Плащ остаётся в руках Эоранн. Пока он хранит тепло его тела.

Суини согревается только верхом. Ночь ещё не до конца отступила, трава мокрая от росы, Суини пригибается ниже, почти ложится на своего коня, бьёт его по бокам голыми пятками и почему-то смеётся. Он летит через лес, за деревьями блестит глубокая вода, вслед несутся робкие крики проснувшихся птиц.

* * *

— Что было после? — спрашивает Тень. Он хреновый собутыльник. Мало пьёт и отказывается драться.

— Ты всегда такой спокойный? — спрашивает Суини, вытирая рот. Глотка горит, закусить нечем. Что он пьёт сейчас? Какая разница.

— Владеешь собой — владеешь миром. Так мама говорила.

Суини не сдерживается и хохочет во весь голос. На него оборачиваются, но класть, пусть глазеют.

— Ты не владеешь даже собой, — он наклоняется к Тени и доверительно шепчет, будто кто-то хочет их подслушать. Если Среде надо, он всё равно услышит.

Тень не ведётся. Он делает маленький глоток и повторяет:

— Что было после.

— А после я разбил ебучий колокол, выкинул к херам их Псалтырь и заколол какого-то мальчонку. Он всё под руку лез, петушился, причитал, что Господь меня покарает — то ли разверзнет небо, то ли землю. Он разевал свою пасть, пока я не заткнул его. А епископ меня проклял.

* * *

История меняется каждый раз, когда холодная монета скользкой рыбой подпрыгивает на ладони. Монета летит вверх — Суини ещё помнит, что было, вниз — Суини забыл.

Суини помнит шум битвы, месиво из тел под ногами, громкий клич и чувство полёта. Он взмывает, как подкинутая монета, как птица, и протыкает врага копьём. Он чувствует тёплую кровь на руках и на груди, он кричит и слышит разве что клёкот.

Суини помнит вкус парного молока, оставленного в укромном уголке на кухне, чтобы задобрить злобного лесного духа. И помнит, как всю ночь танцевал на лесной поляне, высоко вскидывая колени и запрокидывая голову.

Суини помнит звон нескончаемых монет и голос епископа, проклинающего его до конца времён. Этот голос Суини слышит всегда. Истории меняются, но он остаётся.

Среда говорит тем же голосом. Приказывает избавиться от жены Тени, подраться с Тенью, найти Тень. Суини не в обиде — он задолжал тому епископу, осквернил его дом и убил его человека. Но теперь они в расчёте, и Суини больше ничего ему не должен.

* * *

Когда его насаживают на Гунгнир, точно толстого пасхального ягнёнка, Суини не удивляется. Ему кажется, что и это он тоже помнит.

Крови много, слишком много, он заливает пол и метит ею Тень. Интересно, будь счастливая монета при нём, чья бы взяла? Его удача? Или копьё Среды, которое не знает промаха?

— Ты сдохнешь, сука, — старательно выговаривает Суини. Что там было про клятвы и пророчества, произнесённые на Гунгнире?

Суини улыбается, чувствует кровь на губах и кладёт ладони на древко, нежно, будто это его Эоранн. Всего один вдох, и копье рассыпается десятком монет, аккуратных и безупречно круглых, только что из Сокровищницы Солнца. Одна из них приятно холодит рану.

* * *

Монета, нависевшись в воздухе, падает и остаётся в ладони. Суини лежит на полу среди крови и золота и вспоминает.

Он был королём. Он помнит тяжесть короны, тяжесть меча и тяжесть мужского тела. Своего слуги, своего воина, следовавшим за ним, точно тень. Имени не помнит, помнит глаза и всегда спокойный голос. Шершавые руки и гладкие бёдра. И то, как он — безымянный — пил мало, совсем как мальчишка, ещё не убивший своего первого врага на поле боя.

— Мы снова встретимся, — говорит Суини Тени. Жаль, уже не на копье. Но и это сбудется, он знает, теперь он помнит.


End file.
